Nayu and Tatu -Duo Bocah
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah di masa kecil tentang persahabatan Uzumaki Naruto si bocah penggemar drama TV dengan Uchiha Sasuke si bocah rakus. #Satu tahun Hatsuki - NaruSasu -
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan dan meramaikan fandom NaruSasu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun, selain kepuasan penulis dan pembaca.

[Oneshot]

Title : Nayu and Tatu ~Duo Bocah

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Genre : Humor / Friendship

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Rating : T

Sum : Hanya sebuah kisah di masa kecil tentang persahabatan Uzumaki Naruto si bocah penggemar drama TV dengan Uchiha Sasuke si bocah rakus.

* * *

#satu_tahun_HATSUKI

Warning : Membaca ff ini, bisa membuat cadel sesaat.

Ada *banyak* beberapa kata aneh yang diucapkan Sasuke, harap maklum karena tingkat kecadelan Sasuke lebih parah dari Naruto.

Selamat membaca (з´⌣`ε)

* * *

Pagi hari, di kediaman keluarga Uchiha -salah satu keluarga konglomerat di Konoha.

 _Tap Tap Tap_

Seorang bocah laki-laki yang baru berusia lima tahun, berlari cepat menuruni anak tangga. Bocah itu telah berseragam lengkap dengan topi di kepala, menjinjing ransel dan botol minum, sepasang kaos kaki putih dan sepatu hitam telah terpasang rapi di kaki mungilnya.

"Papa, papa, tepat antal Tatu!" seru bocah itu antusias.

Bukan 'Tatu' melainkan Uchiha Sasuke, nama bocah itu. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya belajar di TK. Dia tidak sabar ingin memulai pelajaran dan juga berkenalan dengan teman-teman barunya.

Uchiha Fugaku, sang papa menyudahi membaca koran pagi. Sedikit membenah diri, menunggu Uchiha Mikoto -sang istri selesai berdandan.

"Papa! Sasuke bawa banyak _snack_ ," adu seorang anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun. Anak itu bernama Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke.

"Jangan bawa _snack_ ke sekolah!" Fugaku dapat melihat ransel Sasuke yang menggelembung dan tidak tertutup rapi.

"Tatu tuma bawa teditit."

"Ke sekolah ya harus belajar. Makan ada waktunya nanti." Fugaku menadahkan tangannya, meminta Sasuke mengeluarkan semua _snack_ yang dibawanya.

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya, terpaksa mematuhi perintah Fugaku. Tidak hanya _snack,_ Sasuke juga memasukkan enam kotak jus tomat ke dalam ranselnya.

"Toli teman-teman, Tatu tidak bita bawa tayian," Sasuke dengan berat hati meninggalkan _snack_ dan jus tomatnya.

* * *

Di sisi lain, di kediaman keluarga Uzumaki -yang juga merupakan keluarga konglomerat di Konoha.

"Papa! Nayu boyeh bawa pitol?" seorang bocah laki-laki yang juga seumuran dengan Sasuke, sedang mengokang dua buah mainan pistol laras panjang miliknya.

"Tidak boleh, Nayu sayang!" Uzumaki Minato -sang papa mengambil dua mainan pistol itu dari tangan bocah yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Bawa ini saja, sayang!" Uzumaki Kushina -sang mama datang memberikan sekantung penuh permen coklat untuk dibawa Naruto.

"Nayu tidak cuka cokat!" cibir Naruto.

"Ini bukan untuk Naru, tapi untuk teman-teman Naru."

* * *

TK Himawari.

Naruto dan Sasuke sekelas. Hanya mereka berdua murid laki-laki di kelas A, delapan lainnya murid perempuan.

Sasuke hanya duduk di pojok belakang kelas, mengamati murid-murid perempuan bercanda-ria bersama sesamanya. Tidak ada yang mau mengajaknya bermain. Ini sungguh di luar dugaan Sasuke. Awalnya dia mengira, dia bisa berteman dengan teman-teman sejenisnya. Yang sama-sama menyukai makanan. Jika saja _snack_ dan jus tomatnya ada di sini, dia tidak akan merasa kesepian seperti ini.

 _TuK_

Sesuatu mendarat tepat di kepala Sasuke. Sasuke memungut sesuatu itu. Sebuah permen coklat. Sasuke mendongak mencari si pelempar. Dari sudut depan, tampak seorang bocah kuning sedang tercengir lebar padanya. Sasuke balas tersenyum, dia baru menyadari bahwa bukan dia seorang murid laki-laki di sini. Masih ada Naruto.

Segera dia berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Utiha Tatute!" Sasuke menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Ucumaki Nayuto!" Naruto menyambut tangan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum. Naruto memberikan semua permen coklatnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang pada dasarnya memang doyan makan -rakus, menerimanya dengan wajah bahagia. Tidak ada keinginan untuk membawa pulang dan membagikannya pada Itachi.

* * *

"Ne, Cakuya! Boyehkah kami itut?" tanya Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Mereka berdua ingin ikut bermain masak-masakan bersama Sakura dan Ino. Tapi Sakura menolaknya dengan menjulurkan lidah. Anak perempuan tidak suka bermain dengan anak laki-laki, karena anak laki-laki itu kasar dan jorok.

Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk membeli mainan masak-masakan. Mereka mengira, jika mereka memiliki mainan itu, Sakura dan Ino akan mengizinkan mereka bergabung.

Tapi, dugaan mereka salah. Sakura dan Ino tetap tidak ingin bermain dengan mereka.

"Tidak apa, Tatu! Kita bica mayin bedua!" Naruto mengajak Sasuke bermain di halaman belakang rumahnya yang luas dan ditumbuhi banyak bunga tulip. Kushina sangat suka tulip, sehingga meminta Minato untuk menanamnya di halaman belakang.

Naruto memetik bunga dan rerumputan sebagai bahan memasak, sedangkan Sasuke memotong dan mencincang halus bahan tersebut. Naruto menaburi bahan itu dengan berbagai macam bumbu dapur yang diambil -dicuri Naruto dari dapur. Mereka bekerja sama layaknya koki profesional.

Naruto memasak dan Sasuke mencicipi.

* * *

Sakura dan Ino sedang bermain rumah-rumahan. Naruto dan Sasukepun tidak mau ketinggalan. Mereka tidak meminta untuk bergabung, mereka bisa bermain berdua saja.

"Nayu cuami, Tatu iteli, _okey_?"

" _Otey_!"

Naruto berakting mengikuti gaya papanya, sedangkan Sasuke berakting seperti mamanya.

"Toktoktok! Papa puyang!" seru Naruto melepas sepatu dan berpura-pura melonggarkan dasi.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus memelakukan apa, karena orang tua Sasuke selalu pulang kerja bersama. Naruto mengajarkan Sasuke tentang cara Kushina menyambut kepulangan Minato. Saat Minato pulang, Kushina selalu mengucapkan _'okaeri,_ sayang!', kemudian memberikan ciuman selamat datang pada Minato.

Sasuke mengerti dan melakukan instruksi Naruto dengan baik.

 _"Otaeyi,_ tayang!"

 _CHuuu_

Ciuman selamat datang, mendarat di bibir Naruto.

Itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Dan mereka tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Bagi mereka ini hanya sebuah akting menjadi orang tua.

* * *

Naruto dan Sasuke diminta untuk menjadi penyambut pengantin di acara pernikahan guru mereka.

"Ibu guyu tantik, ya!" bisik Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Hn," angguk Naruto. "Tatu juga cantik."

"Tatu memang tantik tepeti mama."

"Mama Tatu cantik, mama Nayu tidak cantik, jadi Nayu juga tidak cantik deh!"

Kushina yang sedang berdiri di belakang mereka, langsung menjitak Naruto.

* * *

Ibu guru meminta murid-murid untuk menggambarkan cita-cita mereka.

"Cakuya mau teyus becama Ino!" Sakura sudah menyelesaikan gambarnya. Bocah _pink_ itu menggambar dirinya sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Ino -sahabatnya.

"Ino juga mau cama-cama Cakuya!" Ino meniru gambar yang dibuat Sakura.

"Nayu, betal nanti mau jadi apa?" tanya Sasuke yang kebingungan ingin menggambar apa?

"Nayu mau jadi cuami Tatu!" Naruto tercengir sambil menunjukkan gambar yang dibuatnya. Sesosok bocah berambut kuning yang menyerupai Naruto, mengenakan setelan hitam sambil menjinjing tas kantoran.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sasuke langsung menggambar dirinya yang mengenakan celemek sambil memegang spatula.

"Tatu juga mau jadi iteli Nayu!"

Saat sang ibu guru melihat hasil gambar murid-muridnya. Ibu guru malah mengira bahwa Naruto ingin menjadi pebisnis, sedangkan Sasuke ingin menjadi koki.

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

"Na-ru-to. Dengar? Sasu tidak cadel lagi!" ucap Sasuke dengan bangga. Itachi sudah tidak bisa mengejeknya bocah cadel lagi.

"Naru mau Sasu tetap panggil Naru 'Nayu'" pinta Naruto yang juga tidak cadel. Naruto lebih dulu terbebas dari cadel, ketimbang Sasuke.

"Hn! Nayu!" mulut Sasuke mengerucut saat menyebut 'Nayu'.

"Tatu!" mulut Naruto tidak kalah mengerucut.

Walaupun tidak cadel lagi, mereka tetap mempertahankan nama panggilan cadel mereka. Nayu dan Tatu.

* * *

Sasuke berulang tahun yg keenam, Naruto memberinya kado sebuah boneka dinosaurus berwarna hijau. Naruto juga menamai boneka itu dengan sebutan 'Hatsuki'.

"Ini mas kawin dari Nayu. Tatu harus menjaganya dengan baik."

"Mas kawin itu apa, Nayu?"

"Mas kawin itu hadiah untuk calon istri. Kelak Nayu akan menikahi Tatu."

"O, begitu. Hn! Tatu akan menjaga Hatsuki dengan baik!" Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa-apa, memeluk gemas boneka pemberian Naruto.

Naruto yang pada dasarnya gemar menonton drama TV bersama Kushina, lebih cepat dewasa daripada Sasuke si bocah polos yang gemar makan. Walaupun begitu, mereka tetaplah dua orang bocah yang penuh imajinasi, mereka terlalu muda untuk terlibat masalah percintaan.

O, iya! Kini mereka sudah duduk di bangku SD kelas 1.

* * *

Sasuke tidak berani memamerkan kertas ulangannya kepada kedua orang tuanya, karena nilai yang tertera sangat tidak memuaskan.

"Tatu cuma dapat 20. Hyaa~" Sasuke nyaris menangis membayangkan wajah Fugaku dan Mikoto saat marah, ditambah dengan Itachi yang menertawakannya.

Melihat Sasuke sedih, Naruto mengganti nama di kertas ulangan miliknya dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dapat 50, tidak apa-apa kan, Tatu?" cengir Naruto.

"Apa tidak kena marah, Nayu?"

"Tenang saja, Tatu. _Everything is gonna be alright!"_ Naruto menjulurkan jempolnya. Sasuke yang tidak mengerti ucapan Naruto, hanya mengangguk menerima bantuan. Setidaknya, dia memperoleh nilai yang lebih bagus dari 20.

* * *

Malam harinya, di kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

"Taraaaah!" Sasuke dengan bangga memamerkan kertas ulangannya pada Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi.

Mikoto hanya melirik sekilas, kemudian beralih pada drama di TV. Kening Fugaku mengerut menatap kertas ulangan dan Sasuke bergantian. Itachi menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Mulai besok, tidak ada _snack, cake_ dan jus tomat lagi," ucap Mikoto. Keputusan Mikoto adalah mutlak.

"Itachi, ajari adikmu berhitung dan membaca," perintah Fugaku.

"Hn," angguk Itachi.

Sasuke hanya menangis saat Itachi menggendongnya ke kamar. Sasuke sangat tidak suka belajar. Ditambah dengan keputusan Mikoto untuk berhenti menyediakan _snack, cake_ dan jus tomat di rumah.

"Ini tidak adil, Ibu Peri~" raung Sasuke begitu dramatis dan mengharukan di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Jika kau tidak giat belajar, kelak kau akan menjadi penghuni kolong jembatan."

Sasuke berhenti meraung karena membayangkan dirinya seperti penghuni kolong jembatan yang disebut Itachi tadi. Dirinya yang kurus, dekil, berpakaian compang-camping dan kelaparan. Tidak bisa makan enak dan tidur nyenyak. Itu adalah hal yang paling ditakutkan Sasuke.

" _Nii-tan_! Ayo, ajari Tatu!" Sasuke sudah duduk manis di depan meja belajar sambil memangku Hatsuki.

* * *

Di sisi lain, kediaman keluarga Uzumaki.

"Cuma 20?" Kushina kurang puas dengan nilai yang didapat Naruto. Sedangkan Minato menerima apa adanya.

"Soalnya terlalu sulit...ehehehe..." alasan Naruto.

"Ya sudah. Mulai besok, setiap malam dari pukul tujuh hingga pukul sembilan, adalah waktumu untuk belajar," jelas Kushina memberi solusi terbaik untuk Naruto.

"Yah~ Bagaimana dengan Sun and Moon?" Naruto sangat tidak rela terlewatkan satu episodepun dari drama _favorite_ nya itu. Sun and Moon adalah drama TV yang paling banyak diminati kaum remaja hingga orang tua. Jam tayangnya setiap hari, pukul delapan malam.

Minato mengambil alih untuk membujuk Naruto. Naruto masih bocah, tidak bisa dididik ala militer.

"Ibu Peri bilang, untuk mencapai cita-cita, kita harus giat belajar. Naru masih ingat pesan Ibu Peri kan?" Minato yakin bahwa anak-anak zaman sekarang, lebih percaya ucapan Ibu Peri daripada ucapan orang tua.

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Karena ucapan Minato, membuat Naruto teringat dengan cita-citanya. Seperti yang Ibu Peri pesan, jika tidak giat belajar, maka cita-cita tidak bisa tercapai. Cita-citanya adalah menjadi suami yang bisa membahagiakan istri. Istri akan bahagia jika bisa _shopping._ Untuk _shopping,_ butuh uang. Uang didapat dari pekerjaan. Pekerjaan butuh kepintaran. Ingin pintar, maka harus giat belajar.

"Hn. Nayu mau giat belajar!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

* * *

Sembilan tahun kemudian.

"Ne, Tatu. Ayo kita berpura-pura menikah! Lalu kita kabur dari rumah dan hidup miskin bersama!" ajak Naruto seperti mengajak Sasuke makan di luar.

"Hidup miskin di kolong jembatan?"

"Tidak kok. Kita akan tinggal di sebuah rumah yang sangat sangat sempit sekali. Seperti bermain rumah-rumahan."

"Bagaimana dengan makanan?"

"Kita akan makan seadanya. Lagi pula, perut kita sudah terlalu buncit."

Sasuke masih takut, jika dia akan kelaparan saat hidup miskin nanti. Tidak ada cemilan dan just tomat.

"Tenang saja, Tatu. Aku sebagai suamimu, tidak akan membiarkanmu kelaparan."

"Hn. Baiklah, sepertinya asyik!" Sasuke akhirnya menyetujui ide _briliant_ Naruto. "Kapan kita mulai menikah?"

"Hari ini! Karena besok pagi, kita akan kabur dari rumah."

" _Otey_!" Sasuke langsung turun dari pangkuan Naruto, berlari mengambil Hatsuki -mas kawinnya.

Pertualangan Nayu dan Tatu baru saja akan dimulai.

* * *

The End

* * *

Sampai jumpa di cerita Nayu and Tatu ~Duo Gembel.

Silakan tinggalkan sesuatu di kolom review :D

Akhir kata :

Motor mogok, kehabisan minyak.

Banyak review, author semangat.

(ﾉ˚̯́ ∇˚̯̀)ﾉ✧


	2. Sekilas Info

Dear all,

Makasih ya udah read, review, fav atau follow ini cerita.

Mau ngasih info kalo sequel Nayu and Tatu -Duo Gembel gak akan di upload di ffn. Karena sekuel ini aku masukin ke fanbook bareng author Narusasu lainnya.

Untuk lebih jelasnya bisa klik link ini :

facebook££com/story££php?story_fbid=419938808347370&id=100009937636313

Ganti tanda ££ dengan tanda titik.

* * *

 **-OPEN PRE ORDER-**

 **NARUSASU 1ST FANBOOK**

 **"RAMEN & TOMATO"**

.

Presented by various Hatsuki's authors :

-Karayuki

-Nisa Yuki

-Pingki954

-Wightmare

-KaoKirei

-Gatsuaki Yuuji

-Kutang Ajaib Uchiha

-Nagisa Yuuki

-Miha Yaoi & Akira Lianis

.

Fanbook ini terdiri dari 8 cerita one-shot NaruSasu yang digabungkan ke dalam satu buku, plus satu cerita pendek bergambar.

.

.

Spesifikasinya sebagai berikut:

Judul : Ramen Tomato

Rating : T-M

Tebal : 458 halaman

Price: Rp 80.000 (Belum termasuk ongkir)

.

Bagi yang berminat silahkan kirim format pemesanan seperti ini,

Nama :

Alamat :

No telp :

Jumlah pemesanan :

.

Kirim ke salah satu di bawah ini:

FB: Rahma Hatsuki (Melalui PM)

WA/SMS 082296573907

.

Pre-order start from 3 Februari until 17 Februari

Ekstimasi Ready minimal satu bulan setelah PO ditutup

.

.

Sinopsis dari 8 one-shot, semuanya dengan genre yang berbeda-beda:

.

1\. Omega sang Alpha by Karayuki

. Sasuke mungkin hanya membayangkannya. Tapi tatapan serigala itu sungguh hidup, hingga Sasuke berpikir dialah yang mengucapkan kata itu. "Omegaku"

Supernatural, Family

.

2\. Axatia by Nisa Yuki

Bersamaan dengan terbitnya matahari, bulan menghilang

Angst, Canon

.

3\. My Boss, My Anger, My Love by Pingki954

Selama tinggal dengan Naruto ternyata Sasuke tahu seperti apa sebenarnya preman itu.

Romance.

.

4\. Error by Wightmare

Saat melarikan diri dari penjara, Naruto bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Mendiang sahabatnya yang ternyata telah berubah menjadi prajurit zombie.

Tragedi, Crime

.

5\. Lovely Complex by Kaokirei

Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke kembali membawa sebuah pernyataan cintanya yang membuat Naruto bimbang, karena ia telah memiliki kekasih yang selama ini menemaninya.

Drama, Hurt/Comfort

.

6\. Nayu and Tatu ~Duo Gembel by Gatsuaki Yuuji

Naruto dan Sasuke adalah dua remaja yang tidak lulus seleksi SMU. Untuk membunuh kebosanan, mereka memutuskan mencoba sesuatu yang menantang.

Humor, Drama

.

7\. Who Should I Believe? by Kutang Ajaib Uchiha

Naruto adalah seorang psikiater muda yang ditugaskan untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke, pasien yang mengidap Skizofrenia.

Psikology,

.

8\. A Thousand Years by Nagisa Yuuki

Sasuke tak mengerti, mengapa setiap kali ia terlelap, mimpi buruk selalu menyertai tidurnya.

Fantasy


End file.
